


Make Time

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, fluffy fluff not even sorry, jacket obsession, time centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: You should always make time for those you care for... whether it's five minutes or more...





	1. Just Five Minutes {Atsushi & Dazai}

Love changes a person.

Change is something that happens when you love someone.

You change your emotions. Your needs. Your beliefs. Your rationality changes until it fits whomever your heart chose to use as a guidepost.

Your life is influenced so deeply that you no longer have your own borders. The borders that protect you. From influence. From hurt. From pain.

Of course, at first you fight it. You fight against it so hard, at first. You defend your soul as if it was a battle between heaven and hell. You fight against it with everything you have.

And then...

That one giving. That one resignation that you always give, but this time, you receive.

So, you fall. Immediately. With no qualms. With no hesitation. With no reservation.

You devote your life, your love, your attention, your everything to them. You don't hesitate to trespass your own limitations. You don't listen to your own warnings. You forget the world around you.

And then...

When you realize... the relinquish you received was never yours. The yield you thought you were gifted.. you realize that what you thought was an unconditional love, was a lie.

You realize that the little gestures, that you thought were thoughtful, were just a to help you make believe.

You realize that the idea of receiving such unconditional love, such affectionate self-sacrifice, is you fell in love with. You fell in love with the idea of unconditional love. And you fell so hard, that you projected this love upon the first person who gives you the first glimpse of it. You fall so hard that you can't breathe. You fall so hard that even if they wanted to, they can't catch you. You fall so hard, that even if they catch you, you just end up dragging down with you.

The problem is...

That...

What if the person you fall in love with isn't afraid of falling? When the person you fall in love with, will gladly take your hand up and smile at you, and thank you for pulling them down?

And he smiles at me, "Atsushi-ku~n, we should get going..." he says and stretches out.

I would never request for him to stay. Even five minutes. Just five more minutes. Because life doesn't work like that. Never does.

But he stays anyway.

"If you want to stay home, I won't say no," he suddenly says and kisses me softly as he smiles sleepily, "I'll call in sick then... "

And yet, this is what has happened. Time and time again. He gives in. Gives me what I want without even being asked. He gives in without request.

He smiles and he gives in.

"I love you," he says casually, as if it's like the easiest thing to say, "You know that, right?"

The clenching of my chest begs to differ. The strangling feeling that claws up my throat that comes from the fact that his casual confession makes me feel like my heart will tear from my chest. The quickening of my pulse shows how much it keeps surprising me, even after so many times I've heard it.

"You are the best person I know," he says and presses his forehead to my own, "I can't believe you said 'yes'..."

And sometimes, I can't believe he ever asked.


	2. Ten Minutes {Eren & Armin}

"Left, no, more left," a giggle sounds before it turns into a moan, "Oooh, right there."

"Four years and you still do it," Eren says and kneads further Armin's shoulders, "Does it really feel that good?"

"It's ineffable," Armin says and rolls his head in a lazy circle before sighing contently.

"Un-fuckable?" Eren suggests the meaning, before laughing when Armin's head snaps towards him.

"I-it's … in- in-effable means it's-s indescribable!" Armin stutters, eyes wide whilst his face turns bright red and his expression twisting in embarrassment.

"Oh," Eren mouths and fakes a surprised reaction.

"You-" Armin starts, his embarrassment fading into indignation because he suddenly realizes that Eren knew.

"Aww, don't be mad," Eren soothes with a lopsided grin. He purposely starts working at the junction right between Armin's shoulder-blades that he knows is a weak-point for the other.

Of course, a very audible moan follows.

"You're mean," Armin finally manages to say when goosebumps erupts on his back from the fingers that manipulates his muscles.

"Not at all," the teal-eyed male answers sarcastically, lazily leaning down and opens his mouth to let his teeth graze the base of the other's neck. He purposely lets his warm breath hit too. The shudder of a reaction from the other makes the brown-haired male grin with satisfaction.

"Don't tease me when you're giving m-me a massa~" Armin starts to say but breaks down into a moan when the skilled hands works his lower back into heavenly submission.

"You were saying?" Eren asks innocently and can't help but chuckle when all response he gets is a strangled content groan, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"We're … ooh …" the blond pauses and giggles again before continuing, "We're married..."

"I know, best friends with benefits and a certificate to prove it," Eren elaborates, which finally makes the blond laugh, "I can't believe I got so lucky..."

"... We don't have time, we still need to-" Armin's voice suddenly cuts off when he twists further into Eren's hands when the other male works the spot behind his hip bone, "... ah."

"Oh? Right there?" the brunette asks, working the junction between Armin's hip bone and spine in small strokes, applying more pressure in a circle before drawing away, "Like that?"

It's then when Armin snaps around, glaring at the other.

"Uh...A-Armin..." Eren stutters, instantly wondering if he went too far.

"Ten. Minutes," Armin states and grabs hold of Eren's shoulders and pushes him back, "Got it?"

Of course, this time it was the brunette's turn to blush, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He really didn't expect his plan to work out so well. He couldn't help but grin excitedly.

"Got it."


	3. Four Days {Ash & Pikachu}

... Four days.

It's been four days now and Pikachu still refuses to emerge from Ash's jacket.

He doesn't really mind, per se, but it's kinda weird.

"What are you doing in there?" Ash sticks his head down into the jacket.

A curled up Pikachu looks up, all sleepy-eyed, "Pika-pi?"

"Never mind..."

He's pretty sure it's got something to do with the time Pikachu got so sick.

Yeah, that's probably it.

Heh, it's a good thing Misty and Brock decided to take off when they did, they probably won't let him live this down. Ever.

Every now and again he's pretty worried that his poor Pikachu might end up overheating in the jacket. The jacket IS made for winter weather AND it's zipped up halfway -just enough to make a weird kind of cradle for the rodent. He fans the jacket again, unintentionally reminding himself that summer weather didn't permit wearing this thing full-time. It was getting pretty bothersome.

He looks down again, not once pausing in his walking, and eyes his loveable friend again, "Are you feeling okay?" he knows he had asked this a couple of times now, but each time he just gets a half-hearted reply.

"Chaaa~"

"That explains everything," Ash says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. He feels the slight jolt against his stomach and knows that Pikachu heard him.

He parks underneath a tree and stretches out his tired legs, wincing when one of his knees pop. He unstraps his backpack and retrieves a packet of dried fruit and slowly starts munching away on the candied pineapple cubes, "Hey, Pikachu, you want any of this?". He doesn't wait for an answer though, he picks up a piece and drops it down into his jacket.

A soft crunching sound lets Ash know his little friend was also having a snack-break.

"More?"

"Pika!" Pikachu pops his head out of the jacket and dives into the small packet, munching away.

Ash smiles, glad to see his friend finally emerged from the jacket-cave, "Heh, finally you-"

The second was over and Pikachu retreated back into the jacket and rested on Ash's chest.

"Spoke too soon..." the young man relents and chugs the last bits of pineapple, "Are you going to come out anytime soon?"

"Chuuuuuu~" ... Ash hates it when Pikachu manipulates him like that, but he lets him stay anyway.


End file.
